


Trashy Clowns

by Its_Nikki_Bitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Batman - Freeform, Batman x joker, Fluff and Humor, Hilarity, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I tag too much, I'm Bad At Tagging, Joker - Freeform, M/M, Randomness, Send in prompts, can someone send help?, gayyyyy, i'm trash, let's get creative, you can choose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Nikki_Bitch/pseuds/Its_Nikki_Bitch
Summary: "Stop laughing and help me out of this dumpster. I think my foot is stuck in a coffee cup."





	Trashy Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> "Stop laughing and help me out of this dumpster. I think my foot is stuck in a coffee cup."

Seeing the Joker stuck in such a compromising position lifted Batman's spirits vastly. The vigilante had half the mind to abandon the clown and leave him for someone else to find.

The duo had been enacting their usual fights and chases only moments earlier. Then, when the Joker had attempted to jump from the roof of the building into the alley, he miscalculated his jump and landed in a dumpster.

Watching the clown do a plunge off the building into the dumpster was easily the funniest thing Batman had ever seen. The Joker's arms flailed violently in the air, then the jester's entire body was submerged within the heap of black trash bags. 10/10.

But boy, how it must've stunk.

Chest heaving with extraordinarily rare laughter, the caped crusader leaped down onto the ground with a very calculated jump. Wouldn't want to end up like his nemesis. Stuck in a dumpster. Drowning in other people's trash.

Boy. What a fun night this was.

The Joker started panting loudly as he heaved a trash bag away from his face. He craned his head up as much as he possibly could, arms jutting out awkwardly above him.

The vigilante dropped to his knees and doubled over in laughter. 

"Stop laughing and help me out of this dumpster. I think my foot is stuck in a coffee cup." The Joker pleaded. Blinking away laugh-induced tears, Batman was able to stand up. 

Standing on his tiptoes, he peeked over into the dumpster. He could see The Joker's face smooshed between two garbage bags, his beryl green hair splayed all over the place. 

"I don't think I want to help." Bruce confessed. "I kind of want to see how you get out yourself."

"I will murder you."

"No, you won't."

"Okay, fine, I won't. But I WILL hospitalize you." The Joker swore. That was more believable.

The clown grimaced but started to shimmy through the bags, nonetheless. He heaved a particularly heavy sack over his head and was eventually able to make it to the wall of the dumpster. His fingers weren't able to grip around the lip of the dumpster top, so Bruce supposed he could at least help lift him out.

Bruce smacked The Joker's hand away suddenly. "Wait. I need a picture." He looked down at his utility belt. He better not have left his phone in the Batmobile.

The Joker let out an indignant squeak, but couldn't do anything to convince his nemesis to not take the picture that would surely ruin his reputation. 

The caped crusader snapped the pic then grinned. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this."

"Thank god. Now help me out." He extended his palm. Batman grabbed the calloused hand and heaved the jester up. Joker climbed over the edge and slid to the ground in exhaustion.

"You smell awful." Bruce pointed out. Joker gave him a "No shit, Sherlock!" glare.

The jester's eyes narrowed hatefully. "You speak of this to anyone, I swear you'll regret it!" He turned around and stomped through the alley, seething. 

Bruce didn't have the heart to chase him down again. The Joker really needed to shower.


End file.
